


Worrying Can Wait Until Tomorrow

by Firstorder_mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is super cute, Chewy gets a mention, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kissing, Leia makes a speech, Love is in the Air, Millenium Falcon, Poe sings, Poe’s hair, Resistance, Rey is your bestie, Romance, Some Yearning, Stranded by a storm, faster my mighty fathier, lots of hugs, new mission, no smut in this one, only a bit of angst, piggy back, poe plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorder_mariposa/pseuds/Firstorder_mariposa
Summary: After watching the video of Oscar Isaac singing Not Changing Pops, Seeking about a hundred times I thought maybe writing something would ease my obsession. So, that’s the song I imagine Poe is singing in this. Enjoy <3
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Worrying Can Wait Until Tomorrow

It was so quiet here in these underground quarters on this desolate planet. How long had you been here? You’d lost track - the days seem to go by so quickly while time simultaneously stood still. Forced to lay low and trapped by the storm that raged over the landscape above, it was easy to forget you were at war. You’d felt the collective tension start to ease around you. Sad, angry and bloodied faces had been replaced by smiles and laughter. Suppressed romances had begun to bloom, even Finn had been swept along by the temporary calm and you’d seen him and Rose stealing chaste kisses when they thought no one was looking. You shifted in your bunk as you reminded yourself that this respite would soon come to an end, that the war was still out there, that there was no escape from it and soon those the happiness of new romance would turn to the bitter tears of heartbreak and loss. You pondered if the risk was worth it, if a few moments of bliss outweighed the devastation of seeing that person fall on the battlefield. Poe’s face appeared in your mind unannounced, the wisps of your thoughts curling around his strong jaw and wild curls like lovers fingers...

You leapt out of bed shaking your head to clear the image away. You would not put yourself through that, you couldn’t. You’d made a pact; you, Poe, Rey and Finn. An agreement that indulging in romance would be a curse and as long as you had each other you would be a family and didn’t need anything else. It seems you’d already lost Finn, you didn’t need any more complications.

You showered and dressed quickly, you knew exactly what you needed. You walked briskly down the corridor, turned left, left again and knocked on Rey’s door,  
“It’s me, I’m coming in sleepy head!” you called as you entered. She groaned, splayed out on her bunk and twisted in her sheets. She’d gotten so lazy since you’d all been stuck here, but apart from routine maintenance and some training there was so little to do,

“Squidge up then!” you huffed in mock annoyance and she wriggled over so you could lay down too, wrapping your arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She’d become your best friend, your sister, a little piece of home in the madness and chaos. You sighed, burying your face in her hair,  
“What’s wrong?” she yawned, stretching her arms and returning your hug with an awkward arm. You didn’t respond, you had the sudden urge to cry which was so unlike you. A small shuddery breath escaped your chest and she turned her head to look at you, your noses pressed together,

“I’m serious, what’s wrong?” she asked again, worried,

“I....I’m just...” you struggled to find the words, “it’s just so nice, all of us here enjoying things. Not having to say goodbye to people not knowing if they’ll come back. Part of me doesn’t want it to change but I know...” your voice trailed off, not wanting to say you knew it couldn’t last, like saying it might make it come sooner. It was Rey’s turn to sigh,

“I know, I feel the same.” She kissed the tip of your nose and snuggled in to you, knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better. You both stayed like that for a while, clinging on to each other and the comfort it provided. As you began to disentangle yourself Rey cleared her throat and chewed on her lip, she looked up at you with concern on her face but didn’t speak,

“What’s on your mind?” you asked, getting to your feet,

“Have you been thinking about Poe again?” she asked tenderly. You quickly looked away from her but not before she’d caught the look in your eyes, “have you talked to him about it?” she pressed,

“No, what’s the point?” you busied yourself pulling her clothes out and laying them out on top of the drawers, “even if he felt the same, we’ve got to head back out there and I couldn’t cope if .....” if what? If he didn’t come back? If he died? Was captured? Even finishing that sentence out loud was too painful to do. “We’re going to miss breakfast if you don’t hurry up, let’s get on.” You diverted the conversation, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and sighed in exasperation but knew better than to argue with you.

“I’ll meet you down there,” she rolled out of bed and stretched out her sleepy limbs, “I won’t be long. Have you got much on today?”

“Nope,” you replied, “just inventory in the hangar this morning then I’m done.”

“Good,” she smiled from the refresher door, “we’ll hang out this afternoon, do something nice” and she disappeared into the refresher and you headed out the door, anxious feelings swirling in your stomach. 

Turning the next corner you heard a door slide open, out tumbled a disheveled looking Finn doing his very best to look nonchalant, only to succeed in looking incredibly suspicious. You broke into a jog to catch up with him.

“Good morning Finn,” he jumped about a foot in the air as he turned, “I thought that was Rose’s room? I must be mistaken!” you feigned innocence but couldn’t hide your grin, “how was it?” you added in a whisper, hooking your arm through his.

“Amazing,” he sighed, a dreamy look on his face, “she’s just incredible, it’s like nothing I’ve felt before. I feel so alive, so complete, you know?” You nodded keeping the smile on your face but sank inside. You didn’t know how that felt at all.

“Aren’t you worried?” you ventured,

“Nah, no way man. If I died today I’d die happy. That’s not an invitation for you to shoot me again though!” he teased, jabbing your ribs with his elbow.

“HEY! That was ONE TIME!” you laughed, giving him a shove through the canteen doorway, “don’t forget I saved your life that day! And your hair grew back just fine!” you rubbed the spot on the side of his head where you’d once skimmed it with a blaster bolt taking out a stormtrooper behind him.

You both grabbed your breakfast and sat chatting and laughing with the other resistance fighters. Rey came bounding in not long after, followed by an unusually coy looking Rose. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the furtive glances between her and Finn as you finished up your breakfast.

“No Poe today? Have you seen him?” asked Finn as he stood to leave,

“He’s with Leia,” Temmin answered from further down the table, “they’ve been going through the old store room to see if there’s anything useful in there.” You felt Rey’s eyes on you but didn’t look up, quickly you shovelled the last of your food in your mouth so you could leave before she tried to talk to you about Poe again.

“So we’ll meet in the cave when we’re done?” you realised Finn was still talking and nodded your agreement, mouth still full, and headed out to the hangar to take inventory.

The cave wasn’t really a cave as such, it was a high unfinished hallway that your little group had claimed as its own while you’d been here. You’d piled up some old musty canvas sheeting as a makeshift seating area where you could relax together, talking and playing cards to pass the time. Finn and Rey were already there when you arrived and you smiled warmly at them, kicking off your boots and clambering across to join them, laying your head in Rey’s lap and tucking your toes under Finns legs, for a moment the three of you lay quietly, silently studying the jagged rocks above you.

“Right there!” said Rey suddenly, pointing up, “looks just like Chewy when he’s angry!”

“Nah, more like Poe on a bad hair day” countered Finn as you all dissolved into giggles. Spotting shapes and faces in the rock had become one of your favourite pass times. 

“Who’s having a bad hair day?!” came Poe’s voice as he appeared at the end of the hall, “guys, you’ll never guess what I’ve got!” he added excitedly, striding over. You swallowed the sinking feeling that had crept over you and sat up with the other two to see.

“Is that a....guitar?” said Rey, studying the object in Poe’s hand,

“Yeah!” said Poe, “we found it in the old store room, Leia said I can keep it.” He dropped down to sit across from you,

“Can you play?” asked Finn. Poe shrugged. You knew this was a yes and that he must be good at it. Poe didn’t do anything he wasn’t good at, his confidence bordered on arrogance but it was one of the many things you found so attractive about him. He bushes his curls away from his face and gently placed his fingers to the strings on the neck of the guitar, giving it an experimental strum before starting to play. 

As you suspected he was brilliant. It had been so long since you’d heard music and the song had the most wonderful melody as he plucked and strummed. You’d just opened your mouth to comment when he started to sing. The words evaporated from your tongue, taking the saliva from your mouth with them. His voice was beautiful, clear and sweet and soulful.It permeated every fibre of your being, took the air from your lungs and the strength from your muscles. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him, he rocked with the gentle rhythm, the words beautiful, his eyes closed as he played and sang. Rey squeezed your hand, you hadn’t notice her move her hand to cover yours and you slowly turned your head to her, her big eyes wide, her lips pressed in a half smile, a tiny nod that said ‘ just talk to him, please’ . You turned back to Poe to listen to the rest of the song. As he finished he looked up at you with an expression you couldn’t read.

“Man that was amazing! So good!” Finn gushed, reaching over to give Poe’s back a friendly slap, “that song...when did you learn it?” Poe shrugged again,

“My Grandad taught me when I was a kid. When I wasn’t flying I was playing guitar,” he smiled a sad smile that seemed to squeeze your chest, “I lost my guitar back on Mirrin Prime, I was too busy with the Resistance to give it much thought. I hadn’t realised how much I missed it.” He ran his hands over the guitar thoughtfully and you couldn’t quash the thoughts that filled your head, your skin tingling with wonder at what they would feel like on you.

“That was really beautiful, Poe,” Rey added and your little quartet sat quietly as the words of the song echoed in your heads.

“I know some rude songs too!” announced Poe with a grin but whatever undoubtably bawdy tune he was about to play was interrupted by the beep-beeps of BB-8 rolling over towards you.

“What’s up little buddy?” asked Poe, patting the droid affectionately as it beeped and whirred, “right now, huh? Ok, ok I’m coming!” he reassured the frantic droid, “looks like the storm is letting up guys, Leia wants to start planning our next move. I’ll see you at dinner.” He stood, guitar in hand and turned to follow the droid, “yes, yes I WILL play for you too....no, it’s just a musical instrument, it’s not replacing you...” the three of you still seated fell about laughing as he strode away.

“Hold up man, I’ll come with!” Finn called after him, “I, uh, told Rose I’d do some....some training with her.” You snorted, throwing a knowing look at Finn. You knew exactly what sort of ‘training’ he had in mind.

“Him and Rose are finally doing it then,” Rey laughed as Finn and Poe disappeared from sight.

“Yep,” you nodded, “I caught him sneaking out of Rose’s room this morning. He said it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, that he feels alive.” You sighed, looking down at your hands.

“Look,” said Rey, “I know you don’t want to talk about it...”

“I don’t.”

“And I know you don’t want to hear it...”

“Nope.”

“But please, please just talk to him. Just get it off your chest, it’s clearly eating you up.” Her eyes pleaded with you and you felt your resolve start to fracture,

“But, I just..”

“I know,” she cut you off knowing you still couldn’t finish that sentence, “I know, and yes, it’s scary that something could happen to him but that’s the reality of our lives, of this war. If that happened,” your breath caught in your throat so she reached for your arms to squeeze them reassuringly, “ if  that happened, could you really live with knowing you never told him how you feel?” You knew she had a point. You’d already started avoiding Poe when you could and knew you’d only damage your friendship if you carried on like that.

“I’ll think about it,” you relented, dropping your head and taking a deep breath, “but only,” a small smile crept over you lips as you pulled on your boots, “if you give me a piggy-back back to the hangar!” Rey dissolved into giggles,

“It’s a deal!” she agreed, standing and patting her back for you to jump on.

“Faster my mighty fathier!” you demanded, both you and Rey howling with laughter as she galloped through the maze of corridors back to the hangar. As you approached you both saw the rest of the group gathered. Rey slowed to a walk. Leia and Poe stood in front of the Falcon, you both knew this only meant one thing. Your eyes met Poe’s and he held your gaze, giving you a tiny nod, confirming what you already knew. You slid from Rey’s back and took her hand, joining the others.

“Tomorrow the storm will calm for long enough for us to leave. We will continue to the new base and prepare for our next mission.” Leia paused to look around at the sea of faces before her, “I realise that our time here has reminded you of what normal life is like and that leaving here will be hard. You have all given up so much already to be a part of this cause as well as enduring the losses of friends, of family. Leaving here may seem like giving it up all over again. I want to remind you though, just how important each and every one of you is to this cause, that your sacrifices give others a chance to have the lives that you don’t. So that they may live without oppression, so they may live without fear, so that they may love and,” she sighed, “see their children grow up,” the pain in her face was unmistakable, “without your sacrifice, there is no future and I am so grateful to you all. So, enjoy today, enjoy each other. Talk, sing, dance, love and hold on to this moment. Worrying can wait until tomorrow.”

Her words settled over everyone, you saw Finn take Rose’s hand, not caring who saw. Slowly people started to move, taking in the task that lay ahead with heavy hearts. The clicking of Leia’s cane drew your attention as she made her way towards you and Rey, you smiled as she embraced you warmly,

“My dear, is the inventory in order ready to fly?” she enquired as she released you,

“Yes General, we’re stocked, fueled up and ready to depart,” you reported,

“Excellent, thank you. Rey, walk with me, I need your thoughts on the next mission.”

“Of course,” Rey replied, “I’ll catch you in the canteen,” she told you with a hug.

You hesitated, not quite knowing what to do with yourself when you realised Poe’s eyes were still on you. He hadn’t moved from where he’d been stood with Leia, BB-8 rolled impatiently at his feet. You chewed on your lip deciding what to do, then walked over before you had chance to talk yourself out of it.

“Hey,” you greeted him, “I loved the song, I didn’t get chance to tell you before,” you wondered if he could feel the desire radiating off you, it felt like you were practically burning with it.

“Thanks,” he said with that cocky half smile of his, “it certainly brought back some memories. Leia’s right - being here really has reminded me what normal life looks like. Makes you wonder what we’d be doing now if things were....you know.... different. ”

You looked up at his face, his golden skin, his chocolate eyes, the light crease of his brow and the perfect Cupid’s bow of his lips.

“Poe, I...” but you were cut off as Finn bounded in to wrap his arms round you both, forcing your body into Poe’s.

“C’mon guys, let’s grab some drinks and head to the cave. We might as well make it a night to remember!” The feel of Poe’s hard body crushed against your own did nothing to quell the burning desire you were already struggling to control and as Finn released you both you pulled away blushing.

“Sure, I, uh, I’m just gonna head back to my room so I’m packed up already for tomorrow,” you stammered, “I’ll see you guys there.” You forced a smile and hurried away, not stopping until you were safely behind the door of your room. You leaned back against it, willing your heart to stop pounding and nearly jumped out of your skin when someone started knocking. As soon as the door opened Poe poked his head in, looking around theatrically,

“Where’s the fire?”

“Huh?”

“You were in such a hurry! Didn’t you hear me calling after you?” he sauntered in and you rolled your eyes at his self-assured swagger.

“I, uh, just wanted to get on so I could enjoy my evening, that’s all,” you insisted, feeling your cheeks glow with the lie. Poe turned to face you from the other side of your small room, one hand on his hip,

“Was there something you wanted to say to me?”

“No,” you answered too quickly to sound convincing. He prodded at the corner of his mouth with his tongue while he considered you. “No,” you tried again, more calmly, “I don’t think so. Are you heading down to the cave to.....”

“Don’t change the subject, you always do this, you change the subject whenever things start to get uncomfortable. I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks.” Your mouth hung open in surprise while you preocessed this, he’d been trying to talk to you? You’d been so busy trying to drown out your own thoughts you hadn’t even noticed.

“About what?” you tried to keep your voice from shaking,

“About  us! ” he shook his hands in frustration, his fingers splayed, his forearms tense. You blinked, suddenly rooted to the spot. Then your mouth started to form words seemingly without your permission,

“I’m crazy about you. I...I think about you all the time, but we agreed...”

“To hell with that!” he growled, crossing the room towards you, pulling you into a searing kiss, one hand on the small of your back, the other in your hair. His body was hot against yours and you wasted no time in sliding your hands up to the back of his neck and opened your mouth to invite his tongue to greet your own. It was passionate and frenzied, you moaned at the pleasure of the multitude of sensations. He gripped you tighter and you kissed until you were breathless and had to pull away for air. He kept you tight against him, not wanting to let go,

“I only agreed to that so you wouldn’t go off with anyone else,” he murmured. You laughed and kissed him again, slower this time, nipping at him bottom lip with your teeth. He kissed across your jaw, nibbling at your earlobe, then down your neck and buried his face in your shoulder,

“I want to be with you,” he confessed, “life is just too short not to make the most of happiness when you’re lucky enough to find it.” You felt like your heart would burst and you held him tight.

”Then we’ll make the most of whatever time we’ve got,” you agreed as you felt your anxiety replaced with joy.  “Come on, lets head to the cave. They’ll be waiting for us,” you added softly, reluctantly loosening your grip on him.

As you walked towards the hangar he laced his fingers with yours to hold your hand, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a sweet kiss to your skin,

“I knew that song would work,” he grinned smugly. You rolled your eyes and gave him a playful shove with your shoulder, he just laughed and pulled you in to another kiss, “I reckon one more song, maybe two and I might even get you into bed,” he added,

“POE!” you scolded in mock horror, but you knew he was absolutely right.

You were grabbing your moment.

And you could not wait.


End file.
